peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 158
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:50:23 05 May 1998 *Jonny L: Wish U Had Something (album - Sawtooth) XL XLCD 120 *Heptones: Street Of Gold (7") Tom Tom *Wisdom Of Harry: Pure Gold Henry (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox *Conemelt: Artificial Timestretch Lady (12") iLL *Rootsman Meets Celtarabia: Mevlana (album - Union Of Souls) Third Eye *High Fidelity: Lazy B (session) *Luciano: Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7") Xterminator *Dr Nowhere versus Maverick DJ: Cabbage Rock (12" - Dr Nowhere Versus The Maverick DJ) Scandinavia *Dobie: Connectivity (2xLP - The Sound Of One Hand Clapping) Pussyfoot *Cosmosis: Pigs In Space (12") Transient 00:50:23-01:41:51 06 May 1998 *Mr Sliff: One (12" - One/Two) Jericho JEL 002A *Tomorrowland: Futurist (7") Burnt Hair SINGE 015 *Norris Man: Rastaman (7") Opera House OPE 0007 *Melting Pot: Superthrive (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash) 10 Denk / Breakbutt Recordings / Wholesome DRC 2 *Mikey General: Red Hot (7") Master 009 *Technical Itch: Protection (12" - Hidden Sound (Dom & Roland Remix) / Protection) Audio Couture AC 116 *Willy: Baby Hot Buns (v/a album - All Night Soul Stomp! Dancefloor Boogaloo Romp!) Stomp S 40001 *Boards Of Canada: Pete Standing Alone (album - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp WARPLP 55 / Skam SKAM1 *Devonte: Scream 'N' Galong (split 7" with Mad Cobra - Clump Up / Scream 'N' Galong) Greensleeves GRE630 *Dangerous Canopy: Getoutofmyshopnow (12" - Head / Getoutofmyshopnow) Hazchem HAZ004 01:41:51-02:33:10 07 May 1998 *Fun'Da'Mental: Godevil (album - Erotic Terrorism) Nation NATCD 1080 *Technoanimal: Demonoid (session) *Basic Unit: Grids (album - Timeline) Nocturnal NCD 001 *Evolution Control Commitee: Rebel Without A Pause (Whipped Cream Mix) (7" - The Whipped Cream Mixes) Eerie Materials EERIE THEMES 4 *Technoanimal: King Cobra (session) *Longstone: Living Space (album - Surrounded By Glass) Ochre OCH005LCD *Asian Dub Foundation: Change (album - Rafi's Revenge) London 556 006-2 *Conemelt: Flying Buttress (12" - Artificial Timestretch Lady) iLL ILLXXX008 *Buccaneer: Dem A Hypocrite (7") Opera House OPE 0006 *Technoanimal: Skulldriver (session) 02:33:10-03:18:45 12 May 1998 *Purity: Adrenalin (EP - Adrenalin) Tommy Boy TBCD 7443 *Lyn Taitt And The Baba Brooks Band: Magnificent Ska (v/a album - Ska After Ska After Ska) Heartbeat HB 105 *Gay Barbarians: The Beats (album - Bohemian Special) Circular Reasoning REASON 3 *Audiovoid: Untitled (12" - 3D) Robot ROBOT *Fun-Da-Mental: Ja Sha Taan (album - Erotic Terrorism) Nation NATCD 1080 *Depth Charge: Romario (12") D.C. Recordings DC22 *Longstone: The Builders Compleat Companion (1738) (album - Surrounded By Glass) Ochre OCH005LCD *Plastikman: Ekko (LP - Consumed) NovaMute NOMU65CD *Dandruff Deluxe: TC Muller (album - Silverpfeil) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! CDHW 036 *Bionic Skank: Musical Scorcher (v/a album - The Holy Church Of Pharma) Pharma 98PHR017/CD *Lovely Genette: No More (12" - Dreadnought E.P.) Soundclash SOUND 010 03:18:45 on 13 May 1998 *Current Value: Imagination (2x12" EP - Extreme Q) Don Q DQLP 02 *Elementz Of Noize: Instinct 2 (12" - Instinct 2 / Psyke) Emotif Recordings EMF2019 *Painkillers: Lovefingers (v/a 7" EP - A Magic Moment) Left Hand Recordings LHR 002 *Melrob: Synchronicity (10") Primate Recordings PMTEN 008 *Mikey General: Deliver Me Jah (7") Opera House OP 0008 *Audiovoid: Repressive (12" - Resolution) Robot ROBOT 3 *Ils: Lights (12" - About That Time) Fuel Label 0006 *Asian Dub Foundation: Culture Move (album - Rafi's Revenge) London 556 006-2 *Jah Mali: Every Mans Burden (7") Digital B 0081 File ;Name *dat_158.mp3 ;Length *4:05:41 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape